


Shadowed

by Merfilly



Category: Forever Knight
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-09
Updated: 2009-07-09
Packaged: 2017-10-14 10:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicholas refuses to believe anything but what he knows he did</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadowed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/gifts).



_He's dead. I killed him. Nothing left._

Nick doesn't look over his shoulder. He doesn't scour the air for any sign. He refuses to mistake architectural ornamentation for a lurking watcher.

 _Fire kills our kind._

Janette still seems to be pushing at him for more answers, or maybe companionship, possibly even protection of a sort. From loneliness, Nick knows well and truly. Not physical protection. She has too many adherents to need that.

 _He has to be dead. She'd know._

He goes about his new life, falling a little further into his friendships with his partner, with Natalie, trying her 'cures' with optimism if not enthusiasm.

 _I'm free of him._

He just can't shake the feeling it's not really at an end.


End file.
